


¿Puedo tenerte?

by larrylocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9933956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylocked/pseuds/larrylocked
Summary: Sherlock es un omega que cree no necesitar un alfa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes utilizados pertenecen al canon de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock.

Sherlock siempre había tenido que llevar una vida complicada.  
Siendo un omega solitario, estaba expuesto a un sin fin de peligros.  
Su hermano Mycroft, un beta del a cargo de un puesto importante en el Gobierno Londres, trataba de cuidarlo a toda costa de los Alfas.  
Sin embargo, estos no eran el único problema o molestia con la que debía lidiar Sherlock.  
Sherlock siempre había sido la burla a donde quiera que fuera. Un omega hombre parecía causar demasiada gracia entre los otros.  
Recordaba lo atormentosa que fue la escuela y también los malos ratos que pasó al recibir insultos por parte de amigos de la familia.  
Y, aunque quisiera, Mycroft no podía tomar responsabilidad de él. Sherlock lo detestaba, a él y todo lo que se le relacionara.  
Aún recordaba como su hermano lo ignoraba cada vez, de pequeño, cuando le comentaba que los niños lo molestaban. Le había dicho que lo superara y dejara de tomarle importancia, pero eso no era lo que Sherlock necesitaba en esos momentos, sino la protección de su hermano mayor, y Mycroft ahora se arrepentía de lo que no hizo.  
Por esto mismo, Mycroft siempre trataba de arreglar el pasado. Cada vez que el celo de Sherlock acercaba, él le conseguía un buen Alfa, al cual hacía pasar por una serie de pruebas que comprobaran que eran personas correctas y no tuvieran malas intenciones, que cuidara de él. Así podría tener a alguien que lo marcara y lo protegiera de los demás.  
Aunque, Sherlock siempre los rechazaba, y se negaba a conocer a algún Alfa para que fuera su compañero. Al igual que pasaba sus celos encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su habitación.  
Sherlock era responsable de su vida, y no dejaba que nadie más interviniera.  
Una prueba de eso era que se había hecho de un trabajo como detective consultor que ayudaba para Scotland Yard.  
Greg Lestrade, un Alfa soltero, le daba acceso a los casos, y era él también quien convencía a las personas que requerían de los servicios de Sherlock, que este era un buen detective, sin importar el hecho de que fuera un omega.  
A Sherlock le parecía absolutamente patético ser discriminado por algo tan común, aunque no dejaba que ser omega lo afectara.  
Lógicamente, aunque quisiera tratar, no podía ocultar ser un omega. Según al juicio de algunos alfas, su olor era demasiado fuerte, incluso más que otros. Y más irresistible, aunque Sherlock no entendía muy bien a que se referían con eso.  
Por esto mismo es que Sherlock también se había visto en la incomoda situación de ser acosado por algunos de sus clientes Alfas más de una vez.  
Y, algunas veces, este secretamente deseaba haber sido un beta, y ahorrarse todo este tipo de problemas.  
Ese día en particular, cuando regresaba de Angelo's, un Alfa, que al parecer, estaba cercano a su celo, lo persiguió durante diez minutos, cerrándole caminos por donde escapar, hasta arrinconarlo en un callejón.  
Sherlock estaba nervioso. Los omegas siempre se sentían intimidados bajo la presencia de un Alfa, y Sherlock no era la excepción.  
El Alfa misterioso, al ver que Sherlock no estaba marcado y no percibir el aroma de otro Alfa en él, enloqueció, y quiso marcarlo de inmediato.  
De no haber sido por otro Alfa que apareció de la nada y ataco al otro, Sherlock habría sido marcado a la fuerza, algo que habría sido un problema enorme.  
El Alfa que lo rescató, en cuanto tuvo al otro contra la pared, inmovilizado, le gritó que se fuera, y Sherlock así lo hizo sin dudar.  
Cuando llegó a Baker Street, sintió un gran alivio en cuanto cruzó la puerta.  
Mrs. Hudson, había salido de su apartamento en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse y al verlo tan alterado, se dispuso a prepararle una taza de té.  
Ella era su casera, una amable beta que le había dado un lindo lugar donde vivir, algo que otro no había querido hacer.  
Veía a Sherlock como alguien que debía proteger, y sabía por todas las dificultades que pasaba. Solo deseaba que Sherlock encontrara un buen alfa que cuide de él.  
Le llevó la taza de té a su departamento y encontró a Sherlock frente a la ventana, preparándose para comenzar a tocar una melodía en su violín.  
Tocó levemente la puerta para llamar su atención.  
-Pase, mrs. Hudson.  
Mrs. Hudson entró y dejó el té sobre la mesita al lado de uno de los sofás.  
Cuando Sherlock se dió la vuelta, vio a su casera muy preocupada.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
Esta suspiró y trató de sonar lo más comprensiba que pudo.  
-¿Cuando conseguiras a un Alfa con quien compartir tu vida, Sherlock?  
Sherlock la escudriño con la mirada. No era la primera vez que recibía esa pregunta por su parte. Tomó asiento en su sofá y mrs. Hudson le acercó la taza de té.  
-Con lo único que siento la necesidad de compartir mi vida es con el trabajo, como muchas veces le he repetido. No necesito de un Alfa para sobrevivir.  
Mrs. Hudson soltó un leve bufido y se sentó en el sofá frente a él.  
-No puedes pasar solo el resto de tu vida. Eres un omega y nisiquiera tu puedes cambiar es.  
Sherlock se exaspero, y le dio un trago a su té para tratar de calmarse y no soltar una respuesta tan ruda.  
-He vivido cómodamente solo toda mi vida. ¿Por qué llegar con estas preguntas ahora?- dijo con calma.  
-Mira, Sherlock, no soy tonta y sé que tus celos se vuelven cada vez más difíciles de soportar. Necesitas un Alfa que te ayude con ellos, y con otros asuntos a tratar, quizás si le permitieras a Mycr-  
Sherlock se levantó, deejando su té de lado, y se acercó a la puerta, indicándole a su casera que ya era tiempo de irse.  
-Lo siento, Mrs. Hudson, de ese hombre no puedo recibir nada.  
-Sherlock...  
-¿No tiene algo que hacer?  
Mrs. Hudson se levantó enojada y se dirigió a la puerta, sin otra opción.  
Antes de salir, se giró hacia Sherlock.  
-Algún día encontraras al Alfa indicado para ti y no querrás vivir solo nunca más.  
Y con esto dicho, cerro la puerta y sus pasos enojados se escucharon bajar por las escaleras.  
Sherlock regreso al lado de su sofá y se dejo caer en el.  
El no necesitaba a nadie. No era débil como los demás omegas y le era impensable la idea de enamorarse de un alfa.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock había salido temprano de Baker Street esa mañana a continuar una de sus tantas investigaciones que lo mantenían ocupado por un par de horas aquellas veces que se encontraba sin algún caso por resolver, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su laboratorio.  
Atinó que no era Molly debido al peso de los pasos.  
-Pasa, Mike.  
Mike, un beta promedio conocido de Sherlock, entró sin impresionarse por la deducción del joven omega, estaba acostumbrado a aquellas extrañas deducciones que hacía.  
-Hola, Sherlock- saludó caminando hasta ponerse frente a la mesa en la que estaba Sherlock combinando sustancias que Mike desconocía.  
-¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?- preguntó sin despegar su ojo del lente del microscopio.  
Mike se encogió de hombros.  
-Decidí pasar a saludar, solamente.  
Sherlock anotó algo en una libreta antes de mirar a Mike. Vio en su barbilla restos de comida, además de que en su manga derecha tenía una minúscula mancha de café.  
-Supongo que vienes de desayunar con alguien, ¿cierto?  
Mike rio un poco.  
-Me atrapaste- El beta se encaminó a la puerta y llamó a alguien a pasar.  
Sherlock suponía que vendría con alguien, ya que un cierto olor acompañaba a Mike. El olor de un alfa.  
Cuando Mike regresó, un hombre rubio lo acompañaba.  
El olor a alfa aumentó, haciendo que Sherlock casi tirara lo que sostenía en su mano. Ese olor… lo conocía.  
No tardó en darse cuenta que el hombre que venía con Mike era aquel que lo había rescatado del otro alfa aquella noche.  
-Sherlock, este es John, un viejo amigo.  
Sherlock tembló un poco cuando John lo miró a los ojos. Le reconocía.  
Desvío su mirada de vuelta a su trabajo en un intento de recuperar la compostura que había perdido en tan solo un segundo.  
-Y debo suponer que busca apartamento para compartir- mencionó con voz firme.  
-Así es.  
Si Sherlock estuviera mirando al alfa, habría podido hacer gracia de la cara de sorpresa que este puso al escuchar la mención del apartamento.  
-Disculpe- John habló causando una extraña sensación en Sherlock al escuchar esa voz de nuevo- pero, ¿Quién mencionó algo sobre compartir?  
Era el momento de Sherlock para tomar las riendas de la situación.  
-Yo le había mencionado a Mike anteriormente que necesitaba un compañero de apartamento y aquí está acompañándolo después de un gratificante desayuno. No es una difícil deducción.  
John frunció el ceño mientras Sherlock tomaba su saco.  
-Puede verme mañana si gusta en el apartamento.  
Sherlock estaba nervioso. Aunque quisiera, controlarse frente a un alfa era difícil.  
-No tengo problema en ir ahora- dijo John imponiendo una postura demasiado… varonil.  
Sherlock tragó en seco.  
-Está bien, tomemos un taxi y vayamos allá.  
Ambos se encontraban ahora dentro de un vehículo en camino al 221B de Baker Street.  
Sherlock miraba por la ventana tratando de ignorar el olor del alfa que lo acompañaba. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al recordar la noche de su encuentro… estúpido celo, cada vez estaba más cerca y alborotaba sus hormonas.  
No necesito aquellas pastillas, yo sé controlarme solo, señora Hudson.  
Recuerda aquel día mientras la señora Hudson salía de la habitación refunfuñando “Las necesitarás” había mencionado antes de irse.  
Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Como deseaba una pastilla para controlarse en ese momento.

 

El viaje había sido silencioso hasta el momento en que se encontraban frente al apartamento.  
Sherlock bajo primero y tocó a la puerta.  
-Es un lindo lugar- mencionó John tras él mirando hacia el resto del lugar  
-Lo es, por suerte el alquiler no será mucho.  
La señora Hudson abrió la puerta y recibió a Sherlock con una cálida bienvenida. Una vez que se separó de él, casi suelta un pequeño grito al ver el alfa que lo acompañaba.  
Se quedó un poco petrificada y Sherlock decidió hacer la presentación.  
-Mrs. Hudson, este es John.  
La señora Hudson miro de nuevo a Sherlock mientras trataba de articular alguna palabra.  
-No me digas que…  
Sherlock notó la insinuación y habló antes de crear un gran malentendido.  
-Él es un viejo amigo de Mike Stamford y será mi nuevo compañero.  
John estrechó finalmente su mano mientras miraba a ambos con curiosidad y la señora Hudson seguía sin moverse.  
Sherlock puso una cara de fastidio  
-¿Podemos pasar?  
La señora Hudson pareció reaccionar y se hizo a un lado.  
-Claro, claro, pasen.  
Una vez dentro lo siguiente no fue difícil. Asignaron habitaciones y John echó un vistazo al lugar mientras Sherlock lo analizaba y la señora Hudson dirigía la mirada de uno a otro.  
Se preguntaba si Sherlock sería capaz de convivir con un alfa.  
Poco más tarde llegó Lestrade, llevándose la misma impresión que la señora Hudson al ver a Sherlock con un alfa en su departamento y dejando un caso en sus manos.  
-Tal parece que este será uno interesante- mencionó Sherlock revisando el caso una vez que Lestrade se fue, no sin antes hacerle una pregunta indebida a Sherlock llevándose un portazo como respuesta.  
John, quien estaba sentado en su ahora nuevo sofá, lo miro.  
-¿Así que esto haces? ¿Trabajas para la policía?  
Sherlock mostró una expresión de desagrado.  
-La policía viene a mi cuando necesitan a un profesional, ese es mi trabajo. Y curiosamente necesito a un profesional en otro campo para este caso.  
John levantó la ceja.  
-Eres un ex militar, ¿no? Necesito de tu experiencia  
John se quedó algo boquiabierto. En todo el día no había mencionado nada sobre él.  
-¿C-cómo?  
-Dejemos las preguntas para después, ahora mismo debemos marchar, ¿me acompañas?  
John aún dudaba que contestar. Sherlock no parecía alguien del que puedes desconfiar, sin embargo le hacía dudar sobre qué clase de persona era.  
-Podría ser peligroso…  
John sonrió y asintió hacia el omega poniéndose de pie. Aquella frase no hizo más que aumentar su interés, así que de esta manera salió tras él.  
Tenía la curiosidad de saber cómo es que un omega resistía aquel tipo de trabajos. “Que omega tan interesante” pensó una vez que se encontraban de vuelta en un taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... here we are again!  
> Después de meses desaparecida y consumida por las tareas he regresado con un segundo capitulo. Las vacaciones están próximas, así que no tardaré en actualizar, o eso espero.  
> ¡Hasta luego! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Aún no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, pero será corto. ¡Hasta la próxima parte! <3


End file.
